How Many Time's a Charm?
by megalooch1
Summary: It was never a matter of means or motive, the real struggle was with opportunity. A short story about how hard it is to plan the perfect "First Time". There will be fluff, a good amount of heat, and a whole lot of love.
1. All In

**A/N: Here it is! The one thing I was sure I wouldn't be ready to do for a while: A completely M rated fic. From start to finish: All saucy. Thanks to several readers for their continued support and encouragement, I decided to just go for it. This will be short, most likely no more than four chapters. Since this is new to me I will be relying on feedback to let me know how I'm doing, if I should keep it up, or if I should stay away from M ratings in the future. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I'd also like to send out a thank you for the nominations in the Rizzles Fanfic Awards, I'm truly speechless. Disclaimer: Same as always. I do not own anything.**

"_Oh my god_." The thin, synthetic material covering a muscled thigh did very little to hide the heat coming from the woman grinding against it. Hips circled in time, desperately searching for the right amount of friction to keep her heart racing.

"_Fuck_." Two sets of lips were swollen. Teeth had been introduced shortly after the kiss was initiated by the taller of the two. Or was the copper-blonde responsible for what was taking place on the edge of perfectly organized desk? No answer was definite.

"Jane..." Pushing with her hands and hips, she tried to get the attention of the attacker whose latest assault was focused on the sensitive alabaster skin at the center of her throat. A rapid pulse was evident beneath the silky heaven.

"Mmmm?" Less than an eighth of the slightly seated woman's attention was diverted to words being softly mumbled. The rest was divided evenly between two hands that were filled with decadent curves.

"We need to stop." Actions so easily contradicted words as nimble fingers tangled in thick, near-ebony curls.

"No." The moist heat that was being transferred between the two bodies told her that stopping was the last thing either of them wanted to do.

"Yes." Minty fresh breath tickled her sensitive cherry lips once the other woman brought her face within an inch of her own.

"Why?" Bright brown eyes challenged through their dilated state. An expensive gray wool skirt was bunched around curvy hips and shifted askew. A red silk blouse was haphazardly untucked. Strong, barely calloused hands bypassed the material for the soft skin that was hidden beneath. Supple skin that had been haunting Detective Jane Rizzoli's every thought, every dream, every musing.

"Because you're here for test results." It was the truth. They had hours left in the workday. Hours before they could fully indulge themselves in the passion that had simmered for years and just recently had come to a full boil. She caressed a defined cheek and allowed herself to be swallowed by the look of love and want on Jane's face. _Perhaps I shouldn't have woken Jane with a text telling her that I want her and I'm ready._

The courtship between the Doctor and the Detective was still fresh, still new in all the little ways that made a couple inseparable. But Jane and Maura were melded together long before any dates were planned or less than innocent touches were allowed. Now that those touches were allowed, movie nights became more interesting. Lunch breaks were less about the food and more about their shared private moments. Every minute the two women managed to have together always turned hot by insatiable kisses and wandering hands. It wasn't until their third date that Doctor Maura Isles drew a line for the couple to cross when the time was right. It took almost a month and half, weekly movie nights, several romantic dates, NO sleepovers, and many close calls in a deserted morgue before the Medical Examiner knew she was ready. _Really_ ready.

The Detective was surprised to find out that the ME would be the one to want to take things slow. Maura Isles was never shy about sex and all the ways it did the human body good. But Jane? She turned squeamish at the first mention of intercourse. The brunette thought for sure that she'd be the one to struggle through her inability to voice her wants and insecurities to her partner, but that never happened. Jane was ready. She had been ready since the moment Maura opened her lips and Jane was allowed her first taste of the proverbial forbidden fruit. However, it was no longer forbidden; it was wanted, needed, permitted. Gone were the days of guilt-ridden fantasies and lonely nights with her left hand and Maura's name dripping from her lips. Jane Rizzoli was now allowed to openly admire. Her dreams were filled with accurate details of the woman she had been in love with for years. So if that woman wanted to wait longer before taking that final, physical step as a couple, Jane would give her all the time in the world.

The waiting and subsequent frustration had started to get to both professionals. The usually composed doctor had started to fray at the edges. Caring only about her appearance for Jane and less about the destruction two innocent looking marked hands could do to that pristine appearance. If disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes served as a reminder that caused a confident swagger to falter, Maura let the creases set in for a few hours longer. Each time the couple found themselves alone they'd come dangerously close to crossing a line they'd never be able to turn back from, no matter where they were. And Maura's office served as the best, worst, most tempting of all locations.

"The results aren't going anywhere." Jane started to lean in for another kiss but was stopped by a palm against the center of her chest.

"We can't." Maura was pushed back slightly when the lean frame she was using as support stood and moved away. She immediately felt the loss and her body was overtaken with a chill. Goosebumps that were once born of painful pleasure were replaced by their evil twin from the cold.

"Fine. Tell me what you found." Frustration seeped from the detective's every pore. She knew this wasn't the perfect place for their first time, and of course she didn't want to actually do it there, but she just wanted to indulge in the closeness she had suddenly become so dependent on. Jane started to pace as she straightened her clothing. When did Maura undo four of her buttons?

"Jane, please don't be upset with me." Maura could tell by the way her girlfriend's eyes landed everywhere but on her own that she had agitated the sensitive woman.

"I'm not upset."

"You're body language and rigid stance negate what you're telling me." The brilliant woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just tell me about the results." Jane tried again, fighting against the itch in the center of her palms that had nothing to do with past injury and everything to do with curves that stood less than five feet before her.

"We're still waiting on the Tox Screen," The ME sighed in defeat. "But we identified the fibers in the wound to be consistent with layered polyester clothing. There were traces of a plush material as well as a waterproof material. There was also a substantial amount of salt present in the wound tract causing it to cauterize rapidly." Jane's eyes finally met worried hazel ones.

"We could be looking at a fisherman. I know a lot of guys wear waterproof fleece down at the harbor. Put that with the salt and it's the first lead we've had in days. Thanks." Jane started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Maura surprised herself with the force behind the one word. It must've shocked Jane as well because she froze just as her hand met the knob. "Are we ok?"

Jane's dark head fell. She felt terrible for causing Maura to doubt their status as a couple, but she felt even worse for the pained tone that stained the normally smooth voice. She turned back and flashed the smirk that she now knew made Maura's knees weak with want.

"We're as wonderful as always." Her hand dropped from the door and she closed the distance between herself and the woman leaning against the desk. The detective was still dumbfounded by how she managed to make this pin-up worthy woman hers. She wrapped her long arms around the shorter woman's midsection and pulled her flush against her muscled body. Arms left bare by the silky blouse automatically wrapped around the brunette's neck.

"I'm sorry." Maura spoke barely above a whisper.

"Don't be." Jane took a strand of runaway copper hair and secured it behind a kissable ear and smiled to herself.

"I don't mean to upset you."

"You didn't upset me." She paused, fearful to put words to her feelings, but she felt safe with the doctor's arms around her. "It just scares me sometimes, to think that I want you more than you want me."

"Oh, Jane.." Barely there tears sprung to life in golden-green eyes before a flash of desire smothered them. She lowered her right hand and gripped the detective's hand that had found a home on the swell of her backside. Maura moved their joined hands to the hem of her charcoal skirt and ten entwined fingers brought it up the length of a creamy thigh.

"Don't you ever doubt how much I want you. Just because I'm trying keep our first time from taking place in my office during work hours doesn't mean I don't want it." Maura spoke as her lips brushed against Jane's, "God I want it.." Her eyes remained open and locked on the wide one's looking down at her. When their hands brushed over the sinfully soft skin of her inner thigh and continued the ascent, both hearts started to pound with a renewed passion. All the air left the blonde's lungs when contact was made with the thin material separating her sensitive flesh from the one person she wanted to claim it as their own.

"Do you feel what you do to me?"

There was no hiding the wetness that saturated the delicate garment and covered nimble fingertips that moved of their own volition, no longer needing the guidance of the doctor. Small circles were made, just the slightest pressure was added. Jane whimpered at all the feelings coursing through her at once, setting her veins on fire, and fought with all the strength she could muster to not take the woman that stood ready in her arms.

"I did this?" Jane's eyes were clamped shut as she whispered, she tried to process and burn every feeling to her memory. Her mouth was dry, her nipples strained against her clothing, and she ached to feel more.

"Yesssss.." Maura hissed as Jane increased the pressure ever so slightly and a fresh wave of wetness begged to coat long, promising finger. "No one else has ever done this to me." Both women moaned as Jane's fingertips picked up their pace and Maura's short nails dug into a strong shoulder through the flimsy fabric of a purple shirt. The cloud of pleasure, pain, want, and desire was so dense that neither woman heard the door start to open. The ME and the Detective froze when a small, too familiar voice spoke.

"I have the tox results you were waiting for, Dr. Isles." The fluttering of scattered papers was the only sound that followed as Senior Criminalist Susie Chang stood wide-eyed and empty handed in the open doorway.


	2. Get Those Priorities Straight

**A/N: WOW! You all are fabulous! The response to the first chapter was AMAZING and I hope to keep you all happy! So to make that happen I'll say Thanks and get on with it! Enjoy.**

_Ding._

Jane sat up straight at her desk when she heard the familiar tone that indicated a new text message. If Frost was seated in front of her, and Korsak to her right, there was a very good chance the sender was her very favorite ME. The female detective was slick, she made sure not to seem too eager to read the message as to not gain any unnecessary attention from her partners. The guys had already had enough fun poking at Jane's new relationship and how long it had taken her to finally get her head out of her ass. It wasn't as if the women treated each other any differently at work, but their was a subtle change that was acknowledged. After weeks of teasing Jane for her suddenly sweet demeanor, Frost and Korsak had finally settled down.

Brown eyes remained glued to a blank computer screen and a false look of concentration twisted her beautiful features while her left hand slowly removed a phone from it's belt holster. She sat back casually, reading the senders name before exhaling an exaggerated breath. It was from Maura and it was the first contact made since their earlier incident with Senior Criminalist Chang. Jane took a quick sip of her room temperature coffee and regretted it the moment she opened the message.

It was a picture. A very simplistic picture of terribly saturated, ridiculously delicate, little black lace panties laying crumpled on the floor. A floor that looked very similar to the one in the Chief Medical Examiner's well appointed office.

Sugary liquid dripped from Jane's chin as she fought for air through her coffee-induced coughing fit.

"You ok, partner?" Frost asked and looked on with concern. When he started to stand his fellow detective waved him off and nodded to reassure him that she wasn't in fact dying, not in the regular sense anyway.

Before Jane had the chance to breathe normal and respond to the life-threatening picture, her phone went off again. She took a deep breath, pushed her coffee to the far side of her desk, and read the one sentence her mind would be playing on repeat for the rest of her days:

**They were so wet I couldn't keep them on after you left.**

"Oh god." She groaned aloud.

"You ok, Janie?" Korsak looked over the reading glasses perched on his nose, an amused smirk brightening his face.

"Yeah, I'm..." Eyes never leaving the phone she checked the time. Only an hour left with no new developments in the case. They could survive without her for a little while. "I'm gonna head out a little early. Call me if you find anything." Her jacket was already on and the detective was out the door while typing.

**Heading out now, when can I come over?**

The response to Jane's text wasn't immediate but it came in enough time to decide the direction of the department issued sedan.

**Now.**

"Do you think Janie is ok? She never leaves early in the middle of a case." Korsak pointed out only slightly worried.

"I think she's got a hot date." The younger man's chuckle lit up his bright eyes.

It was a struggle to not turn on the lights and floor it to Maura's Beacon Hill home, but Jane managed to remain patient even through the late afternoon traffic. It gave the detective time to think, time to consider, and time to daydream about the luxurious woman that awaited her. She thought of every inch of hidden decadence that would soon be hers, marked by her, and claimed by her hands and mouth. Just the thought alone already had the brunette shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat, trying to alleviate a persistent throb that hadn't subsided since earlier in the day. She even toyed with the idea of slipping her hand between her thighs for a split second just to relieve some of the pressure that had built up. She didn't want to shoot off like a rocket the moment Maura touched her. At that thought brown eyes flew open wide.

Fear was starting to set in. This was Maura. Maura _fucking_ Isles. That fact alone was so dangerous that it caused Jane to grasp the steering wheel a little tighter. But the stone cold fear that accompanied her NEED for the blonde, the WANT she felt for the other woman; it scared her into a rigid state. She had never felt this way about anyone before and now all those overwhelming feelings were directed at her best friend turned girlfriend. What if she fucked it up? What if she wasn't any good? Maura knew good sex, Maura would brag about great sex often, and Jane had no incredible experience to work from. Jane's rational mind finally spoke up and caused her to look at the evidence: if that afternoon was any indication, Jane had to be doing something right, right? She smiled at the memory of Maura's warmth and how even fully clothed it still felt as if their bodies were becoming one. She brought the fingertips that teased her girlfriend so intimately to her lips and the smile she wore broadened. Jane Rizzoli never ran scared, she jumped in head first and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Blaring horns behind the distracted driver let her know that the light had turned green a while ago and she hastily stepped on the gas. The car bucked as it accelerated and she made it to the doctor's house in record time. Before she made it out of the car and up the walk her phone signaled another message. Fearful that it was work, Jane grumbled as she checked the screen. Maura must've heard the tires screech as she pulled up.

**Come right in.**

Jane looked from her phone to the door and back again. After placing her phone back into it's clip she walked slowly to the door. The detective paused for a moment to wipe her sweaty palms on her pants and take a deep breath. _We'll just pick up where we left off, simple as that. Except naked. Oh god. Maura Isles naked._ The deep breath didn't keep her from the sudden wave of dizziness that accompanied her thoughts. She turned the knob and stumbled into the dimly lit home.

"Maur?" Analytical eyes scanned their surroundings, looking for any sign of the temptress. There were just a few lit candles and a lamp to lead her way.

"In the kitchen." A seductive voice called out from a seemingly empty room.

As Jane stepped further into the house she was greeted by her girlfriend as she stood up from behind the counter. The sudden appearance startled the already antsy woman and she stumbled back a bit.

"Jesus!" A thin hand flew to a pounding chest.

"What?" The ME was clueless of the innocent effect she had on the taller woman. "I was getting a bigger bowl for the salad." She held up a large red dish.

At the mention of food the details of the kitchen started to become clearer to Jane. A pot of water was boiling on the stove, there was a pile of green on a cutting board surrounded by other various, colorful looking healthy bits. It appeared that they'd be having dinner. She placed her gun, phone and badge on the counter before regarding the chef.

"I thought you may be hungry since we skipped lunch today." Maura stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Jane's slim waist. When she looked up into soft, dark eyes she finally felt at ease. The Chief ME was on edge all day because of arousal and the embarrassing situation she promised herself she'd never be in again. Even though she was mortified, Maura could care less at that moment because she was home and Jane was in her arms.

"I could eat." Jane dipped her head for a small kiss hello before returning upright. As she looked at Maura she noted that she was still wearing the same clothes she had on at the precinct, which caused her mind to wander to the garment beneath the skirt...or lack there of. She decided that checking was the best course of action. Two hands ran smoothly from a strong lower back over a firm, yoga toned backside. If her detective skills were right, she didn't detect a panty line.

"Considering the state of which my last pair were in, it seemed silly to replace them with another that would end up just as ruined." The doctor's breath was warm against Jane's mouth as she spoke.

_How does she do that?_ "I think dinner can wait." Jane tangled five fingers in her girlfriend's hair as the index finger of her free hand traced a line from a button nose down to a pouty mouth, over two moist lips and dipped down to a rounded chin. Her eyes never left the hazel ones shining back at her. A perfectly sculpted brow twitched at the suggestion and it didn't go unnoticed by Jane.

"That's not a good idea, you need to eat something other than whatever ungodly sugar creation you got from the cafe today." Maura tried to argue. The doctor tried to do what was best for both of them. But her resolve was weakening with each inch that was being traced lower on her neck, and continuing still to her chest. Raspberry patches were coming to life in the wake of barely there touches. Once the singular finger came to the slight hint of cleavage on display by an extra button being left undone, Maura had unraveled too.

"Go sit down." The doctor pushed. "I need to shut off the stove and put the salad in the refrigerator. Would you like a beer?" The women separated and Maura was already finishing her tasks.

"No." Jane answered as she removed her jacket and settled onto a plush couch that was conveniently located only a few steps away. She wanted to keep very clear mind.

Once everything was taken care of in the kitchen, Maura found herself standing in front of a seated Jane. The way her ill-fitted pant suit hugged her form tightly when she sat, legs parted slightly, already warmed the ME's blood. Bright eyes scanned the detective: promising muscle, long bones and smooth movements. Everything together with such a stunning face to top it all off was almost too much. Two highly trained hands, hands capable of surgical precision and never-ending amounts of tenderness, started to bunch her skirt up at mid-thigh as the predator advanced upon it's prey.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about this?" Maura asked as one knee settled into the cushion, sliding alongside a solid thigh.

"What?" Now was not the time for trying to solve riddles.

"You. Right here. Just like this." Maura's other knee burrowed into the couch effectively pinning Jane as she straddled her lap. She seated herself upon the detective's knees, wanting to savor the position and watch the feelings and emotions dance across her girlfriend's face. Her hands ran along a stiff collar and came to rest at a row of plastic buttons.

"Every movie night I had to fight to keep my hands to myself." Nimble fingers fit the little plastic bead through it's restricting hole. "While I secretly hoped that your hands would be much more daring." Another three buttons were quickly released in succession. The flats of chilled palms came to rest upon a flushed chest, feeding off it's warmth. Jane always seemed to run a little warm which was addicting to the body that spent it's days in frigid solitude.

"Me too." Long arms wrapped around Maura and pulled her closer, settling a warm center against her flat abdomen. The knowledge that the only thing that stood as a barrier between her and bare flesh was her two shirts caused Jane's insides to melt. _Why do I insist on layering?_ With her shirt now completely unbuttoned, the detective sat up straight and claimed her girlfriend's lips.

Jane Rizzoli wasn't always the best when it came to describing things. Her vocabulary rarely went passed the simple good or bad, soft or hard. But when it came to describing what it was like to kiss Maura, Jane was certain that she would be able to write a college grade thesis on the topic. So many words swam in her head. So many feelings with complex names throbbed beneath her tanned skin. The scent of her body being so close and the taste that coated her tongue caused explosions of an artistic ability she never thought herself capable of.

In all her years Jane had never described a kiss as poetic, addicting, searing, or in anyway like coming home. But that's exactly what kissing Maura was. It was spicy and it provided a warmth that was akin to your favorite blanket on a rainy winter day. There was a softness present that Jane had no idea she was missing until the first time their lips met, and now she knew she'd be dependent on it for the rest of her life. Invisible sparks ignited when the velvety surface of one tongue brushed against the other, causing a domino effect of goosebumps and chills. Breathing in between kisses was necessary to fill her lungs with everything Maura. The subtle scent of her expensive natural shampoo, hints of eucalyptus and peppermint left behind a tingle that travelled to and fro. Hints of floral musk wafted from the tantalizing skin behind the blonde's ear. There wasn't one detail of Maura that Jane would be willing to overlook or dismiss. She was everything beautiful, delicious, different, and heavenly.

"I love you." The detective spoke softly as she pulled away to look in Maura's eyes. The three monosyllable words were still new to the couple, still accompanied by jittery nerves every time they were spoken, but that made them all the more special to Jane.

"I love you too, Jane." Maura framed the brunette's face with her petite hands. "I'm so in love with you." The swell of emotion that overwhelmed the ME was quickly hidden as she crashed her full lips into thinner ones. This kiss let the other woman know that there had been enough talking.

When Maura's tongue entered Jane's mouth she wasn't gentle. She was aggressive and swallowed the detective's moans before pulling away to taste the long column of Jane's neck. Hands were already squeezing her backside and encouraging her to rock against the other woman. Maura removed Jane's button-up and tossed it behind her onto the floor, not caring about the mess. It was a small price to pay to get the gorgeous woman beneath her naked.

"Off." Maura demanded against Jane's neck as she yanked at a simple white tank. She had never witnessed Jane move more quickly than she did in that moment. Maura had seen Jane in various states of undress many times. In the past month it wasn't unusual to get the brunette down to nothing more than shorts and her bra while they were making out, but this time was different. This was a prelude to more mouthwatering tan skin beneath her lips, beneath her tongue as she indulged in the first taste.

Jane felt the room spin and started to doubt the stability of the furniture she sat upon when Maura's wet center came into contact with her bare stomach. Time stood still and her brain short circuited with an overwhelming need to be everywhere at once. In one swift motion she had the medical examiner on her back and was settling between her spread legs. Jane planted kisses everywhere her lips could reach. Eyebrows, lips, eyelids, cheeks, ears, neck, and lastly the small dip at the base of an exposed neck.

"You're so beautiful." Jane whispered as she sat back enough to unbutton the blouse that stood between her and the goal she was shaking to reach. Once she parted the material and revealed a black lace bra she gasped for even the smallest breath.

With two hands on either side of the blonde's head, Jane lowered herself slowly making sure that each inch of their heated bodies made contact in it's own time.

"We should really go to the bedroom." Maura suggested but made no move in any direction but closer to Jane. The weight of the brunette on top of her felt too good to give up so soon.

"I need you now." Jane's hips moved forward without permission.

"Mmmm." The added pressure against her swollen, moist skin stopped any words before they had the chance to form. Suddenly, their contact lessened as Jane rose slightly.

"Unless you'll regret our first time taking place on the couch." She was suddenly alarmed, brown eyes were drowning with worry.

Maura would normally be quick to comfort, but she was stunned into a mute state. The sight of the woman above her caused the well spoken doctor to become a staring fool. Jane's long dark hair was swept to the side, cascading down her left shoulder and was illuminated by the dim lighting behind her. Each muscle in her shoulders flexed and the definition of her trapezius caused hot blood to travel south. The small gasp that left her lips was not only caused by the sight, but the sudden twitch that overtook her clit when Jane settled back down.

"Maur?" The only response she got was being pulled in to a lascivious kiss. Maura's tongue was in her mouth immediately and one hand was tangled in her raven curls to insure she wouldn't be going anywhere. The other hand had made it's way between their heated bodies and clamped down on a firm breast. Jane groaned into Maura's mouth at the sudden, slightly painful but pleasurable movement. Jane needed more. More Maura, more skin, more everything. She shifted slightly, giving herself enough room to undo her belt buckle. It had been years since the first time she had dared to fantasize of Maura's own slick flesh sliding against her own, and she was shaking with anticipation for the first real feel of it all. The button was released, teeth nibbled on a collarbone as metallic clicking accompanied the lowering of a zipper. Just as pants and tight cotton boy shorts were being pushed down slender hips, Jane's cell phone rang out from the kitchen counter where she had abandoned it.

"No no no no no.." Maura repeated the word like a mantra that could cleanse a troubled soul. Her head was thrown back into the cushions as Jane's lips explored her throat and introduced themselves to the swell of full breasts.

"It can go to voicemail." The brunette pressed her hips into Maura's pulsing center. From where Jane lay all of Maura was still covered, but she was exposed enough to feel her wetness begging to dance with her own. She returned her attention to trying to free herself from the restrictions of her pants when her phone went off again.

"Son of a bitch!" Her dark head fell to a rapidly rising chest.

"You have to answer that." Maura closed her eyes and tried to manage her body's responses, a body that she had lost all control of the moment her girlfriend walked through her front door.

Jane stood abruptly and made her way to the kitchen. Maura was sure that there was no sight sexier than the detective in that moment: a look of disgruntled concentration, messy hair, bra, and pants low enough to expose the top of small backside and the start of a shaven mound.

"Rizzoli!" Jane barked into the offending device. Seconds of silence passed as she listened to the caller. "Of course you did. What? No. I'm not pissed at you, it's just not the best time." The one-sided conversation continued. "We'll be there in twenty." She hung up and made her way to the couch, shoulders slumped in disappointment. Long fingers combed through unruly curls in an attempt to tame them and release some frustration. She plopped down next to Maura and let out a dramatic sigh.

"The guys found something. They want both of us down at the original scene as soon as possible."

"Ok. Just give me a minute." Maura hadn't moved from the spot Jane left her. She was afraid that if she moved any slight control she did have would dissipate.

"I'm gonna need at least five." Jane didn't dare look at Maura yet. She needed to focus on work. This was the first time in a long time that Jane could remember caring about something more than a case. It startled her and invigorated her.


	3. Do You Feel Lucky?

**A/N: Thank you all! The feedback has been wonderful and all the follows have blown me away! I guess I should write more M rated fics in the future, huh? Anyway, same disclaimer as always and now on with the story!**

"I can't believe it."

"Jane." Maura tried to soothe the irritated driver.

"I can not fucking believe it!" Jane's voice started to rise as her knuckles turned white.

"There's no reason to be so upset." As soon as the words left her mouth the copper-blonde immediately regretted them.

"No? The murder weapon, the fingerprint and DNA riddled murder weapon was at the crime scene this whole time!" Jane tore her eyes from the empty roadway in front of them to stare at her passenger. She knew it wasn't fair to take her frustrations out on Maura, but the amount and variety of frustrations she had bubbling inside had to come out at some point.

"And very well hidden." The doctor added casually.

"We had gone over the scene a hundred times."

"That's an exaggeration." Jane glared at the woman who dared to state the obvious. Maura sank back a bit and chose her next words wisely. "Looking at all the variables: the weather change, the recent increase in rainfall, it was very easy to overlook. And considering the best set of eyes weren't the ones looking," Maura grabbed Jane's right hand that came to rest between them and gave a squeeze, "this is all very understandable."

The small touch left a warmth that travelled from the detective's cool fingertips up to and settled in her heart, instantly calming her. It still amazed Jane that this one woman had such an effect on her. Even in their friendship she could count on Maura to help keep her head on straight.

"How long before everything is confirmed with the lab?" Jane took their next turn smoothly, feeling more relaxed behind the wheel.

"Just a matter of hours. They're running everything now and since the fingerprints were clear they got a hit right away. Frost and Korsak are bringing in the perp." Maura was rewarded with a bright smile at the use of the word that fell so awkwardly from her mouth. "Results should be ready by the time he's in custody."

"That should make the interrogation go smoothly." Jane said with a hopeful tone.

"How long do you think you'll be?" There was no hope in Maura's voice, just a slight hint of disappointment that was thinly veiled by professionalism.

"Me? No time at all." At Maura's questioning look she continued. "This seems like an easy one so I'm gonna let the guys finish things up."

"So, case closed?" The ME asked.

"Barring no complications with evidence and booking? Case closed." A sly smile started to pull at Jane's mouth. The mood in the car had shifted. The air started to crackle and the tension began to come to life.

"And you have no other open cases?" Maura moved as close as the center armrest would allow. She pressed her jean clad thighs together as she did so, stoking the tiny flame that had been lit anew.

"Everything I have is as cold as the empty slabs you have in the morgue."

Both minds were on the same track. Jane's hand slipped from beneath Maura's warm grip and moved to the other woman's knee. It was a Friday evening, neither woman was on call that weekend which left just the two of them to enjoy their weekend together, enjoy each other. The driver's attention was torn from the road when she felt a warm palm gliding up her inner thigh.

"Spend the night?" Maura's warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of Jane's ear, causing her every hair to stand on end. She cupped the detective through her pants, feeling the heat that radiated from her responsive flesh.

"Jesus, Maur. If you keep that up I'm not sure we'll even make it home in one piece." _Home._ Jane's voice was strangled and deeper than Maura had ever heard it. The sound alone was addicting and the blonde was willing to do anything to hear more of it. She removed her hand, to Jane's disappointment and relief, bringing it to Jane's long hair. She moved abundant dark curls to the side, revealing a long neck. She nibbled, kissed, licked, and sucked at the tempting flesh. It wasn't like Maura to do something so risky, but her need for the other woman overtook her.

"Maura." Jane warned but kept her wide eyes on any traffic that could try to slow her travels. She needed to get them back to Maura's house quickly AND safely. She tried not to focus on the hand that was now kneading her left breast so gently with a barely there touch. There was just enough pressure, just enough friction being applied to her hypersensitive nipples to cause them to constrict instantly. As quickly as the touch had started it had ended. The sadness felt at the loss was quickly quelled once there was a renewed pressure between her legs.

"We're almost there." Maura purred.

"You're telling me." Jane choked out and increased their speed.

Ten minutes of alternating pressures and stimulations had passed. Ten minutes of torturous and incredible ministrations that served to bring the detective to her limit. Once the car was parked the doctor was closer to the pleasurable edge than she ever had been without even a touch. Just watching, witnessing, feeling what she could do to Jane was enough to send a shiver down her spine and a tantalizing pull at her clit. Jane reached for the door handle and was stopped by Maura. Before she could question the other woman's motives the full weight of the ME settled on her lap.

"The house is right there!" Jane chuckled and tried not to be overwhelmed by the swell of pride she felt at knowing that this gorgeous woman wanted her so badly.

"I know, but I just want a little taste right now." Maura leaned in and let their lips touch. She started the kiss slowly, feeling every millimeter of smooth, velvety flesh. She luxuriated in the spicy flavor of Jane, the subtle hint of peppermint from gum long ago discarded. There was something so fitting about it. It was like finding that ideal perfume that mingled perfectly with your own chemistry.

"Mmmmm.." Jane moaned as she filled her hands with Maura's breasts. They were heavy, full, the settled perfectly in the palms of her hands. Thumbs sought out hardened nipples through the thin material of her bra and top. Jane wasn't against making out in a car, but she wasn't sure how much further she could go before she wouldn't be able to stop. She had a feeling that the moment was quickly approaching when she felt her pants being unbuckled.

Maura leaned back and looked down at Jane with a devilish smile. The look in her eyes was nothing like anything the detective had ever seen. The seductress had her victims pants opened completely, her prey was vulnerable and all hers. She raised her right hand to her mouth and sucked her index finger between her lips. After her fingertip was moistened she released it with a pop and brought it down between their bodies, slipping it under the waistband of Jane's simple underwear. The detective's head flew back and her inhale was sharp, almost painful. As Maura's hand slipped lower, her wet finger gliding over smooth, swollen flesh, she leaned in against a reddening ear.

"Take me, Jane, inside." Maura whispered.

Jane threw the drivers side door open and the women fell out of the car. They stumbled towards the house, staying connected the entire time. Hands were gripping at clothing and tangling in hair. One pair of lips crashed against the other and teeth nibbled at swelling skin. They reached the door and the doctor's back slammed against the hard wood. Jane's weight and force knocked the wind out of her and it only served to heighten her passion. Both women knew that just beyond that door was all the release they ever needed.

"Why do you make me lock my doors?" The blonde mumbled against hungry lips as the detective struggled to open the locks. In response Jane laughed deeply, the vibration of it travelled from one body through the other.

"Got it!" Jane yelled in triumph as the door swung open and they fell inside. Their bodies slammed against the closed door again, this time a little more gentle. Two smiling mouths were pressed against one another, giggles filled the quiet space.

"Finally." Maura pushed Jane's jacket from her shoulders and she pulled her tank over her head. Lips only separating in order to discard the clothing and to demand one thing. "Bedroom."

Jane lifted the petite blonde, long toned legs immediately wrapped around a thin midsection. Before they made it to the stairs, a strange noise caught both women's attention. It sounded like a squawk. An odd bird? Bass? No, the tortoise never made noise other than a shuffle. When their heads turned in the direction of the disruption, they were greeted by the sight of a wide-eyed, red faced Angela Rizzoli.

"Shit." Jane released Maura before the doctor was prepared and she stumbled before getting her footing.

"I just wanted some tea." The older Rizzoli's mouth hung open. Her small excuse for her poorly timed presence dripped slowly from her lips.

From bra to Maura, Maura to bra, to unbutton pants to bra. Jane's hands flew to her exposed chest in an attempt to cover up what was already displayed for too long. Thankfully Maura's mind cleared in enough time to deliver Jane her shirt.

"There's some ziti in the fridge." Angela turned awkwardly and walked out the door, steaming cup of tea remained on the countertop, abandoned and growing cold.

"I can't believe my mother just saw you wrapped around my topless body." Jane stared blankly at the spot her mother once occupied.

"I can't believe you dropped me." Maura whispered, quelling the amusement in her voice as she walked passed Jane's frozen figure.

"Oh my god, Maura I am so sorry!" The brunette broke from her stupor and looked to her girlfriend with dopey, apologetic eyes. Maura laughed.

"It's ok, Jane." Arms were wrapped around Jane's neck, pulling her closer.

"I don't feel sexy anymore." The detective pouted.

"Me either." Maura left a chaste kiss on the taller woman's lips before releasing her. "I can't get the look on Angela's face out of my head."

"Ughhhhh!" Jane's head lolled back and her eyes closed. "I'll never live this down!" She whined and stomped her foot, acting out in frustration and embarrassment.

"How about we open a bottle of wine, warm up some of that ziti, and watch a movie. We have all weekend together, we don't have to rush this."

"Tell that to the parts of me that feel like their gonna explode." Jane settled in on a stool while Maura arranged their dinner.

"I'm fairly certain that those parts don't have ears to hear me, but they can commiserate with my own suffering parts later." A wicked smile followed a dangerous wink.

"I love you." Jane's gaze went soft, her smile was wide and emotions dripped from every word spoken.

"I love you, too."

"I don't just love you, I love this." She motioned around them. "Life with you, feeling at home with you. I never thought I'd have all this." The lump that was forming in her throat was hard to continue passed.

"Me either." Maura wiped a stray tear away.

"I just needed you to know that." Jane cleared her throat and dropped her eyes to her folded hands.

Maura just stopped and stared. Jane was never one to show emotion so easily. Sure she was sensitive and she was never embarrassed to cry, but this type of display was different and Maura couldn't help but feel honored. When she looked at Jane she saw her whole future and she felt the pain of the past dissolve. Her heart swelled, her eyes burned and knees grew weak. Her need for Jane was blinding, Maura's want for the other woman was all encompassing. Before she had the chance to control herself, Maura's mouth started to form words that had the ability to change her life forever.

"Move in with me."


	4. I'm Coming Home

**A/N: Well, here it is. The final installment of this little story. It was by far the hardest to write, I struggled quite a bit and would really like to get some feedback. I read, re-read, edited several times, and I'm still not sure if it's at it's best. Let me know what you think. Anyway, CHEERS to all my wonderful followers, reviewers, and everyone who marked this as a favorite. Y'all are fabulous! This was so much fun to write and I'm so glad I decided to take this chance. Ok, enough about me, time to wrap it up!**

Most refrigerators nowadays come equipped with an alarm system. A series of beeps signal if the door has been open for an unusually long amount of time. This feature could come in handy for a distracted chef, a busy mother, or a Chief Medical Examiner who just dropped a very large bomb on her unsuspecting girlfriend. The sudden, constant noise rang out through the dense silence. Maura finally shook the deep freeze that had settled in her bones and moved to close the appliance. She didn't look at Jane. She didn't dare continue to speak for fear of her heart and mouth betraying her once again. That was supposed to be a thought; a small fantasy kept in the safe lockbox in the back of her mind. A little dream she'd allow herself to have on cold lonely nights when Jane didn't come over. A thought process and a natural progression that would come up in due time. It was not supposed to slip out so early. Thankfully, it wasn't spoken of any further.

Dinner was plated and the two women ate and cleaned up in somewhat comfortable silence. Short conversations were had concerning their case, Criminalist Chang, and whether Angela would ever be able to look at them the same again. It all seemed so normal. Maura hoped that the small suggestion went unheard, while Jane quietly contemplated the offer. The detective's mind was filled with the potential for the evening to come, what could be her every evening from now on, and the happiness that filled her just from knowing that Maura wanted her around as much as she wanted to be around.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Maura folded her dishtowel and placed it on the edge of the sink.

"I'll lock up down here and come up when I'm done." Jane shot the other woman a warm smile, one that grew when it was reflected back. She watched Maura walk away, the sway of her full hips and the way her tight jeans hugged her thighs and ass. Her once innocent smile was replaced with something much more sinuous.

It only took Jane five minutes to check the doors and necessary windows before she made her way up the stairs (taking two at a time) and to the master bedroom. She was greeted by the sight of Maura in nothing more than a silk robe. Her golden hair was piled on top of her head while she sat at her vanity and removed the several pieces of jewelry she chose with care that day. Her nimble fingers were removing the sizable diamond studs adorning her ears when her eyes rose to lock with Jane's in the reflection of the mirror.

"I heard banging, everything ok down there?" She asked with a raised brow and curious smile.

"I was boarding up the door so my mother couldn't sneak up on us." Jane removed her boots and belt.

"Jane!" Maura knew not to believe the sarcastic woman, but she wouldn't put such an action passed her either.

"I'm kidding." The brunette let out a hearty chuckle and then her face fell serious and a dark eyebrow rose, "Maybe." When Maura laughed along she explained further. "The one window in the living room is sticking. I'll have to fix it."

The thought of Jane doing something so domestic, hands on, and rugged made the ME's heart swell yet again. She clamped her hand over her mouth before any further damage could slip through her loose lips. Instead of responding she just watched the detective's reflection as she undressed. The often discarded and reused tank was stripped from her lean torso and tossed into her overnight bag that sat in the corner of the bedroom. Maura dared to think of a shared hamper. Next were her pants, quickly dropped and kicked to the side. The thought of a closet full of Jane caused a heart to pick up pace. Hazel eyes scanned the figure that stood confidently in a nude colored bra and mismatched fuchsia boy shorts. Gone was the shy Jane that Maura had encountered no more than a month ago. This Jane was bold, confident, and dead sexy.

"I'm gonna take a quick one after you." Jane nodded in the direction of the bathroom where the shower was already running.

Maura calculated the minutes it would take for the two of them to indulge in a shower after a long day. Jane would be much quicker but she still knew it'd be at least forty-five minutes before she'd get to gratify her need to feel the other woman's smooth skin against her own. It had been a long wait and too many failed attempts for the ME, she needed Jane NOW.

"Or...you could join me?" She turned on the small stool and faced the stunned woman. Jane clearly wasn't expecting such a proposal. Maura was just bursting with surprises that evening.

"Uh..." The detective's mouth hung open. Her nipple's sudden reaction to the words was surely obvious through her thin bra, but the pool of wetness that gushed at the idea remained well hidden.

"You don't have to. It was just an idea." Maura stood and made her way into the bathroom, dropping her robe along the way.

Jane struggled with her inner resolve. On one hand, there was a naked Maura Isles just beyond the doorway and she was asking for her company. On the other hand, Jane had dreamt of their first time many times and it never started with a shower. It started slowly, a hot build up becoming an uncontrollable boil. The tall woman took a deep breath, turned and made her way to the guest bathroom.

"Jane?" Twenty minutes later Maura emerged while towel drying her hair. Jane was laying beneath the plush comforter on her bed, looking more relaxed than she ever had. The doctor could tell that her loose curls were damp, her face was red and fresh. She had taken a shower.

"I used the guest bathroom." Jane could read the thought process that played across Maura's face.

"Oh." Hazel eyes fell. "I'll just be another minute." She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It was obvious to Jane that Maura had taken her absence as rejection. A small misunderstanding that the brunette knew she'd fix as soon as her girlfriend emerged again.

One minute turned to ten which quickly evolved to fifteen and Jane grew impatient with Maura's nightly routine. The blow dryer turned on and off so many times she had lost count. The detective tried to figure out what had to be done to cost the ME so much time, but she couldn't remember why she cared so much when Maura finally joined her once again. The gorgeous blonde stepped out of the bathroom in a floral negligee. Purples, pinks, and grays danced along the silk material. A dangerously low neckline displayed the swell of breasts that were straining against the delicate fabric. The waist was fitted but the rest flowed freely to her bare knees. Jane suddenly felt inadequate in her simple back tank and panties. She pushed the insecurity aside and openly admired the beautiful woman approaching the bed. Her coppery hair fell perfectly passed her naked shoulders, covering up the thin straps of her garment and making it seem as if it was holding onto decadent curves to stay up. _Beautiful illusions._ There was the slightest hint of makeup highlighting sparkling eyes. In the dim lighting they seemed more brown, but their natural gold shined through.

"You're stunning." Jane whispered, more out of disbelief than to compliment. Maura did this for her.

"Thank you." The blonde barely hid the blush that overtook her at the kind words. She settled on the edge of the mattress with her back to the woman who lay in wait. The tension was palpable, both sexual and none. Maura wasn't sure why Jane's choice to shower alone had bothered her so deeply, but she struggled to shake it off.

"I've always wanted to undress you." A deep voice broke the silence.

"What?" Maura looked over her shoulder at a sad looking Jane. The lanky woman scooted up the bed on her knees and came to rest with her front flush against the doctor's back.

"The idea of showering with you was tempting, _very_ tempting." The brunette kissed an exposed shoulder, giving herself a moment to inhale the unique mixture of scents that radiated from the freshly cleansed woman. Her hands came up to gather thick hair off a warm neck to place a trail of kisses from one point to the next, spending extra time on Maura's nape.

"But ever since I dared to imagine us being here, I always undressed you." A middle finger slid beneath a thin strap and lowered it down silky skin. "It was always my favorite part." Maura's head tilted, giving Jane more room to work with. The brunette started to massage tense shoulders, strong hands moved down arms that were covered in goosebumps.

"Seeing you everyday at work," Jane continued, "I go crazy. You're always dressed so perfectly, I imagine that it's like unwrapping the one thing I always wanted on Christmas morning." The second strap fell causing the top of Maura's night gown to fall and gather just above harden nipples. A hint of darkened skin teased the detective's trained eyes. "You're all I've ever wanted." Two hands came around to fill themselves with the perfect flesh, causing Maura to gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't shower with you, but I couldn't pass this up." Jane's apology ended when Maura reached up into dark hair, turned her head, and brought Jane's lips down to meet her own in a painfully passionate kiss.

Maura fell to her back against pillows and brought Jane down against her. She reveled in two hands exploring every inch of silk and the skin that matched it's softness. Jane's lips were everywhere at once but Maura couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to figure out where they'd fall next. First it was her chin, then her neck and collar bone. A more firm kiss was placed against her sternum before the hot mouth barely grazed against puckered nipples, causing the material of her gown to warm and cool immediately. A moan escaped before the blonde even knew she was making noise.

A sudden absence of touch caused Maura to open her eyes and see what Jane was up to. Normally she could put the evidence together; the shifting on the mattress and the sound of fabric being bunched meant something, but the heartbeat pounding in her ears made Maura oblivious to everything but a tender touch. When her focus settled, it settled on a completely topless Jane Rizzoli and that was a sight Maura knew she'd never forget or grow tired of. Small, perky breasts caught the doctor's attention immediately and beckoned for her lips to come forward, but she remained against the mattress. Jane's eyes were telling her to do so, they were communicating a devious plan and a warning that she was about to make her next move.

Fingertips danced along painted toes as if taking attendance before flat palms moved smoothly along bare feet. Right hand up a left calf while a left hand mirrored the action along a toned partner. Both travelers came to rest when they reached the woman's knees. They hooked around the joint and coaxed them into a bent position. When Jane's gaze dropped her eyes darkened noticeably. Maura had skipped panties after her shower, figuring the undergarment to be unnecessary. She was right. When Jane looked her in the eye once again, her breathing was rapid and her hands were shaking.

Maura knew she was wet, she was soaked the moment Jane had settled against her and paid her breasts the attention she had been craving. But now, when hungry eyes settled upon her exposed and heated flesh, a renewed wave of moisture coated her throbbing folds. She felt the sheets beneath her grow damp and she hoped that detail didn't go unnoticed by Jane. The gorgeous brunette above her needed to know the affect she had on the doctor's wonton body.

With something close to a growl, Jane pushed the material of the negligee's skirt up and around a petite waist, she struggled for a moment to get the material to stretch enough to move it up and over Maura's ample chest. But finally, after an almost fumble, Jane had freed her girlfriend of any barrier that stood between them. She settled back on her heels to stare at the naked woman laying prone before her. If she thought a dressed Maura Isles was beautiful, a naked Maura Isles was downright awe inspiring. Her creamy skin was marked with pink patches of arousal, a barely there layer of sweat came to life from the struggle to remain still, and her darkened nipples stood out against her pale complexion. Jane removed her underwear in one swift motion before bending forward to take a hardened nub between her lips.

"Oh, Jane.." Maura moaned out her girlfriend's name the moment she felt the textured surface of her tongue tease her sensitive flesh.

Jane had decided then and there that she needed to hear her name fall from the swollen lips of the goddess before her again and again. With an enthusiastic inhale, she sucked Maura's breast further into her mouth and bit down, eliciting another moan that was louder than the last. She released one nipple, quickly moved to the next and repeated the actions until the blonde's hips started to squirm against the mattress. Acting quickly, Jane put an end to the movement by laying her full body against the one beneath her.

Skin to skin, breast to breast, and thighs against thighs. Almost every inch was touching and both women released a pent up breath at the feeling of being so whole. Maura raised her head to kiss Jane sweetly, her hands gripped at a muscular lower back. She instantly parted her thighs to make room for the slender woman, and Jane easily settled into her new home. The way manicured fingers dug slightly into flesh let the brunette know that Maura would feel even her slightest move.

As Jane drove her tongue into Maura's mouth she ground her pelvis forward, coating her clean shaven mound with her girlfriend's juices. Two moans mingled in open mouths as narrow hips continued their erratic patterns. Ten nails scratched as they made their way from a small, toned buttocks up to two firm breast that fit perfectly in the palm of Maura's hands.

"I need to feel you." Jane choked out as she shifted her weight from between the doctor's legs and fit one yoga toned thigh between her own long legs. She hissed at the first contact when her swollen, soaked center moved smoothly along Maura's firm thigh. Jane found her self quickly losing control as she started to grind, drowning in the pleasure of heated skin against her. She was broken from her trance when fingers entwined her own and brought her hand to where Maura needed it most.

"Oh." Maura's mouth barely formed the word.

"Fuuuuuck." Jane moaned out as her fingers slid easily through a thick sea of arousal. It didn't take her long to find Maura swollen clit. She ran the hard bundle of nerves between her fore and middle fingers, squeezing harder each time she ascended. Maura's small cries started to grow in volume. Just as the blonde started to get used to the rhythm Jane surprised her by sliding two fingers deep inside. Jane swallowed the whimper that rose at the feeling of being so intimately connected to the woman she was deeply in love with. She bit sharply at the exposed skin of Maura's porcelain neck when she felt the swell of emotion overtaking her.

"JANE!" The blonde head burrowed deeper into it's pillow as the pleasure started to take over.

Jane's movement on Maura's slick thigh had started to pick up as she alternated between curling her digits inside Maura, feeling for every sensitive spot she could reach, and removing her fingers to rub small circles on a twitching clit. Maura's nails dug into flexed latissimus dorsi muscles as she encouraged the strong woman that was searching for her own pleasure with her prone body.

"Tell me when you're close, oh goooood.." Jane's head fell to a damp shoulder in an attempt to reign in her impending orgasm. "I want us to cum together." With that she slowed her hips and continued to rub Maura's clit frantically, changing from circles to up and down, and then to shapes that'll never have names but heavenly.

"I'm close, so close, Jane.." Jane then entered Maura again and used the palm of her hand to make sure she massaged every pleasurable inch of Maura's pussy as her hips picked up their pace again. "Oh FUCK!" Maura screamed as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down with a vice-like grip.

"I'm gonna.." Jane choked on her words against Maura's neck.

"Oh..oh god.." The ME's throat was dry from her rapid breaths and moans. Her body stiffened when she felt her thigh grow even more wet and Jane's movements lose all control. She locked her lips on her girlfriend's as they both rode out their orgasms together.

Jane fell on top of Maura, their sweat covered bodies settled into one another perfectly. Her pelvis continued small motions, she enjoyed the small twitches that overtook Maura each time she put a little pressure in just the right area.

"That was am-mmph.." The blonde tried to speak but was quickly silenced by her girlfriend's lips against her own. The kiss was hot, wet, and quick. Jane released Maura's swollen lips and started to trail her mouth down the ME's curvy body. She settled between creamy thighs and laid one final kiss on Maura's mound, where the small strip of light hair started and led to Jane to her goal.

"I'm so sensitive, Jane, I don't know if I can- OH MY GOD!" A pointed, firm tongue slid between soaked folds and found Maura's most responsive area. She was still hard and pulsing from her last orgasm and Jane was going to take full advantage of that.

She slid easily into Maura with her middle finger and started to massage a delightful hidden trigger. She flatted her tongue and applied more pressure as she circled Maura's clit. Now that Jane experienced her girlfriend having an orgasm, she could be a fair judge of just how close she was. And she was close. A few more strokes of a precise tongue and a firm curl of her sizable digit had the ME screaming her name once again. When she felt a gush of fluid coat her chin, Jane smiled broadly against Maura's fluttering pussy. She was proud, and she wasn't about to hide it.

"Get up here." Maura reached down and pulled the brunette up to her face by her hair. She kissed her deeply, tasting her own self on her girlfriend's lips and tongue. Her eyes were growing heavy, the pent up desire finally being released drained the doctor of all the energy she had. She muttered a small "I love you" before wrapping Jane's strong arms around herself and falling into a peaceful sleep.

When Maura awoke again the sun was peaking between her thick curtains, illuminating the bedroom with a gentle glow. She was buried deep under her blankets with a naked Jane under her, serving as a body pillow. The blonde smiled softly to herself and placed a small kiss above the detective's right breast, hoping it'll make it's way through to the vital organ that beat within her chest.

"I want to move in with you." A rough, sleep riddled voice spoke from above the knotted blonde head.

"Go back to sleep, we can talk about this later." Maura didn't want to get her hopes up. She pulled Jane closer and closed her eyes.

"No." The stubborn woman shifted in order to gain the doctor's full attention. "I want to move in with you. I was gonna tell you last night but you fell asleep."

"Whose fault is that?" A smirk pulled at the ME's full mouth, her lips a shade darker from extensive use.

"I take full responsibility for that." Jane moved in for a quick kiss. "But I'm serious. I want you every night and I want to wake up like this every morning." The way her voice grew more gravelly the lower she spoke still sent a shiver down Maura's spine.

"Are you sure?" Tears threatened to fall from bright eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Jane wiped away a stray tear with the pad of her thumb as it ran down the emotional woman's cheek.

"You make me so happy, Jane. Sometimes I'm afraid I won't know how to handle it."

"We'll handle it together." Jane kissed Maura again and this time it lasted beyond a small peck. The smaller of the two was the first to pull away.

"There's one other thing I missed out by falling asleep last night." She was pushed Jane flat onto her back as she spoke.

"What's that?" Jane was impatient and couldn't wait to find out. Her patience grew thinner as the blonde chose to kiss select areas of bare flesh instead of answering immediately.

"Tasting my Detective."

The lovers spent the weekend exploring this new facet of their relationship. They moved from room to room, claiming the house as theirs and no longer just Maura's. They savored every inch of each other, imprinted the feel of firm bodies on their own bare skin, and memorized each and every weakness the other woman displayed. It wasn't until late Sunday evening that they started to discuss the move and where they'd put Jane's belongings and sports equipment. Maura's yoga room would never be the same.


End file.
